callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Revive
Quick Revive, sometimes known as Revive Soda or Revive, is a Perk-a-Cola in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II featured in the game mode Zombies. It was first introduced in the map Verrückt. It makes the player revive teammates twice as fast or allows the player to revive themselves (only applies when playing solo, except on World at War). Quick Revive costs 1500 points in co-op and 500 points in solo. Due to the lack of teammates in solo, this perk in Call of Duty: World at War is useless, and players are advised to never purchase it. However, it has been suggested by several players that Quick Revive reduces the time it takes to recover upon taking damage. The color for this perk is light blue, and the icon is a grave with a man standing up from it. In Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, this perk was given a more useful role while playing solo. It can be bought for 500 points and with the power switched off. The perk is also found in the starting location (if not close by) on every map unique to Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, which makes finding it much easier. When the player is downed, they will be equipped with a upgraded M1911 (Mustang & Sally)/upgraded Mauser C96 (Boomhilda) on Origins, unless they have an alternative weapon that is capable of being used when downed and is able to shoot the zombies while they are down and will be revived shortly after. The player will lose all their perks unless they have the Tombstone Persistent Upgrades which will only take away one perk. On the IOS version the player will still have their perks when downed and will only be equipped with a Mustang (due to the lack of dual-wield weapons on the IOS version). The zombies will move away from the player while they are being revived. After each use, the perk must be bought again and can be purchased three times until it disappears for the rest of the game, making the Random Perk Bottle (on some maps) as well Der Wunderfizz the only ways to obtain it afterwards. It is useful to note that while being revived while down, the player cannot earn points, so players shouldn't kill any zombies when downed if in need of points. On Moon, if the player hacks the perk and buys it again it will count as buying it a second or third time. Locations World at War Locations *'Verrückt' - The American Spawn side. *'Shi No Numa' - Randomly spawns when a hut is opened. *'Der Riese' - To the right of the entrance of the room of the teleporter Z-C, in Dr. Maxis' office. Black Ops Locations *'Kino der Toten' - In the starting room by the bar. *'Five' - In the starting room in the corridor. *'Ascension' - Starting room, on Centrifuge Floor 1. *'Call of the Dead' - Starting area, connected to the courtyard of the lighthouse. *'Shangri-La' - Starting area, on the wall of the middle. *'Moon' - In the Receiving Area on the Moon. Black Ops II Locations *'Nuketown Zombies' - Any perk spawn locations in the first room. (Solo) Spawns randomly as an air drop anywhere on the map. (Co-op) *'Green Run:' **'TranZit' - Inside the starting area in the bus depot. **'Grief'/'Survival' Locations: ***'Farm' - Outside of the barn on it's left hand entrance. ***'Town' - On the 2nd floor of the bar in the corner near the Mystery Box spawn. *Great Leap Forward: **'Die Rise' - Compared to other perks, it will always spawn in the elevator shaft closest to the purchasable door in the starting area, near the M14 and Trample Steam work table. *Resolution 1295: **'Buried' - On the left side of the very first room upon descending from the surface into the underground town. **'Grief' Locations: ***'Borough' - In the church where Vulture Aid is in Buried. *Excavation Site 34: **'Origins' - In the starting room, next to Generator 1 in a corner. Appearance The Quick Revive machine is small, with a dark turquoise and white paint job. On the front of the machine is a quote that says "Quick Revive!. Under it, there is a compartment where Quick revive bottles can be taken from. Beside that is a bloody handprint. Under that, there is a coin machine with a blood stain on it and surrounding this are white bubbles with quotes such as "sold here" and "ice cold". On the top of the machine is a circle with the Quick Revive shield on it. Gallery Quick Revive Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png FishyRevive.jpg|The Quick Revive machine in Kino der Toten. Wd revive.png|The Quick Revive logo. Note how it says Revive Soda instead of Quick Revive. Uncapping QRS.png|Uncapping the Quick Revive bottle. Drinking QRS.png|Drinking Quick Revive. Uncapping QRS Wii.png|Uncapping the Quick Revive Soda bottle (Wii). Drinking QRS Wii.png|Drinking Quick Revive (Wii). QR Shangri-La.png|The Quick Revive machine in Shangri-la. Quick Revive Poster WaW.png|The Quick Revive poster seen in Verrückt. Quick Revive Emblem BOII.png|Quick Revive emblem in Black Ops II. Quick Revive Die Rise BOII.jpg|The Quick Revive Perk-A-Cola Machine In Die Rise. Quick_Revive_cut_machine_WaW.png|Cut model from Shi No Numa. Trivia *According to the characters, this perk tastes like fish. Every character seems to dislike the taste, apart from Takeo who remarks its nice taste, a stereotype associating the Japanese with sushi, which is raw fish. Tank Dempsey particularly dislikes this perk, as he hates fish. **Nikolai Belinski compares the taste to trench water within Origins. **Tank Dempsey sometimes compares the taste of Quick Revive with cat urine. *Unlike most other sources of revival, the message says, "Reviving of player". *In GKNOVA6 and the Black Ops zombies screen, one of the screens shows Quick Revive where Speed Cola should be on "Five". *In solo, after Quick Revive has disappeared, running into the spot where it previously was will still result in the sound of Perk-a-Cola bottles shaking around. *In solo, this perk is known as a "Revive". As when going up to a machine, the player will be prompted to buy a Revive. The message also appears in multiplayer zombies in Black Ops II. *The Quick Revive bottle holds 240 ml (milliliters). This is clearly seen on the poster in Verrückt. Since all other bottles share the same model with different models and colours, it can be guessed that all other perks have the same amount. *There are bottles of Quick Revive, Double Tap Root Beer, Speed Cola and Juggernog in Kino der Toten behind the glass right next to the Quick Revive machine. *If the player goes prone as the machine is disappearing and looks underneath, the machine's texture can be seen laid out flat. This can also be seen in Nuketown Zombies while in theater mode if one pauses while the Quick Revive machine is falling down and looks at the bottom side. *When the player gets down and has Quick Revive, the sun is fully colored despite everything else being in black and white. *The Mustang & Sally that is equipped when a player is downed on Solo with Quick Revive does not have a Pack-a-Punched camo. *Quick Revive, along with Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap Root Beer, all have a cut perk machine model from Shi No Numa. They all appear to have moss on the machine, indicating that the perk machines would have been dirty to fit the art style of the map. *According to Russman, it makes his knees better. *In the poster in Verrückt, the Quick Revive logo is different, though this was fixed in the Call of Duty: Black Ops remake of the map. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas